The Finer Arts of Theft
by ryukin
Summary: Daisuke wants Dark to understand his feelings for Satoshi, so Satoshi agrees to seduce said Dart to win Daisuke for good.
1. Default Chapter

The Finer Arts of Theft

By Ryukin

A/N: I'm taking cannon from both the manga and the anime, but none of this is recent in my head, so I bet everything I do try to put toward plot (Ha! What plot!) is way off. And I've only read/scene what has been released in the States, so if you know more than me and I have my plot points all weird, just pretend, okay? First DNAngel fic, and I've had bits of it floating through my head for some time now, and just finally had a free night to get some down. I'll continue as I get time, but please don't be mad if it takes me a while! I have a bad habit of forgetting fics, pushing them aside on my hard drive and ignoring them. Tried to stay in character. Please review!!

Chapter 1

It was art room cleaning day for Daisuke again, as Takeshi had, again, needed preparation time for Dark's attack later that night.

Daisuke knew he was full of bull, but there he was again, scrubbing the chalkboard in his friend's place.

Others were there, too, this time. Risa, Yuuji, Ritsuko, Ukawa … and Satoshi.

Daisuke slyly turned his eyes over to where Satoshi was working, sweeping pencil shavings into the tray Ritsuko was holding for him. She blushed and giggled as he nodded his appreciation, then she skipped across the room and giggled with Risa.

Satoshi turned around, eyes meeting Daisuke's for a mere second before the redhead turned away. Daisuke felt a deep blush race up his face and he tried to hide it with his arms, straining to wash away the swipey chalk marks at the top of the board.

"Here."

Daisuke jumped at Satoshi's voice, watching as the other boy swung a chair over to where he had stood. Eyes rolling up to look at Daisuke through his hair, Satoshi said gently, "This'll help."

"Uh … thanks, Hiwatari-kun." He hopped up on the seat, able to reach all of the board with ease.

The blue-haired youth leaned against a clean part of the blackboard and watched as the other students slowly finished their jobs and filtered from the room. The boys left first, pushing in chairs and straightening tables on their way out.

"Bye, Niwa-kun!" Risa waved as the boy turned around.

"See you tomorrow, Harada-kun!"

Risa left with Ritsuko, both glancing back at the two boys still occupying the room before turning back to themselves, collapsed in giggles again.

Alone with Satoshi, Daisuke continued to scrub the board, moving down.

"It's clean, you know."

"I, uh …" Daisuke laughed. "I just wanted to make sure!" Man, Satoshi made him nervous. But it wasn't bad …

Satoshi shook his head and pushed off the blackboard, tucking his broom away in the closet. He watched as Daisuke leapt from the chair. He rinsed his rag off in the sink, laying it out to dry.

Satoshi sat down on the tabletop where the two boys had left their book bags. Daisuke walked slowly up to him.

"So …" Daisuke tried to stall. He did not want to leave the other boy, but did not know what to say.

Satoshi looked up at him, gently stretching his back. He winced as he stretched a particularly sore spot. He knew his shoulders were bruised a deep purple from the last time Krad had spread his wings. He sighed, hiding the pain from the boy watching him with tender eyes.

The two stayed silent. Daisuke took the moments to look at the other boy, to really look at him. He looked tired. Daisuke sometimes forgot that every night Dark stayed up late, Satoshi was right there, too.

"Does it hurt?" Daisuke asked softly.

Satoshi turned to Daisuke, confused. "What?"

Daisuke looked down to his feet, biting the corner of his lip. After a moment's though, he inquired: "You don't have a – a familiar, or whatever, do you Hiwatari-kun? Like Wiz?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

Daisuke sat on the edge of the desk. "Then your wings … they …"

"What do you want me to say?" Satoshi snapped, making Daisuke look at him again. "Yes, yes I grow wings. From my back. And it hurts like you wouldn't believe," he added, softer this time, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke said feebly.

Satoshi just shook his head. "For what? You didn't make me …" he trailed off.

Daisuke was silent. Satoshi took off his glasses, setting them on the table before rubbing his tired-looking eyes.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked, reaching a hand to Satoshi, scooting closer to him. The blue-haired boy jumped back, out of reach. He wiped his glasses clean and replaced them on his face.

"I'm fine."

"Is it Krad?" Worry was thick in Daisuke's voice. Satoshi tried to ignore it, focusing on his breathing, trying to keep it under control.

His answer was simple and curt. "Yes." He moved to look out the window, watching the other students meander across campus. He saw an older girl wave to someone near the building, out of his sight, and watched as the girl ran to meet the person, a boy who met her halfway, pulling her into a tight hug. Satoshi turned away.

"Do you turn into him a lot?"

"More often now than ever."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence once again.

"What … what is … I mean …" Daisuke tried. Satoshi turned his eyes back to him. Daisuke looked at his lap, nervously reaching a hand over his shoulder to rub at his neck. "When I first started turning into Dark," he started slowly, "The change was set off by, um, my feelings for … Risa. If you don't mind me asking … is it the same for you with Krad?" He looked at the other boy, whose eyes lowered to the floor.

When Satoshi didn't answer, Daisuke nervously laughed and said a little too fast, "Sorry, that was really rude of me. I have no business prying! Um … I guess I, uh, should be going." He hopped from the table, swung his book bag over his shoulder, and headed for the door.

He almost didn't hear Satoshi. "Why do you care?" the boy asked slowly.

"What?" Daisuke stopped and turned around.

Satoshi looked up. "Why do you ask all these things?"

"Sorry, Hiwatari-kun, I didn't mean …"

"No," Satoshi shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Just," he stood and cocked his head in a move of confusion, "Just tell me why."

Daisuke shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. I – I just know I want to know you, is all."

"Why?"

Daisuke swung his book bag in front of him, clasping the handle with both hands and looking over his shoulder, out the window. "I'd like to find out."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, confused.

"Well," Daisuke began as he set down his bag again, leaning it against a table leg as he moved toward a chair near Satoshi. He brought the chair closer and swung it around backwards, sitting with his hands clasped on the back, chin resting on top of them. "When I stopped changing into Dark because of Risa, I, I had fallen for Riku, I guess, and Dark said something like, um, just because she was my first love - Risa, I mean - doesn't mean she has to be the only one." He looked up then. Satoshi was staring intently at him.

Daisuke continued, "But I know the only way to, break, I donno what to call it," he laughed, "The, uh, curse, I guess, of Dark, is for Risa to fall in love with me."

"And what, Niwa-kun, does this have to do with Krad? Or me?" Satoshi leaned forward.

A dozen answers flashed through Daisuke's head, each as true as the last, but he chose the safest one: "I guess I want to know if it's the same way with you."

"I – I'm not sure of it all. It was never explained to me that fully."

"Really." Satoshi nodded in agreement to Daisuke's statement. Daisuke looked Satoshi in the eye. "But you do know what causes you to change, right?"

Slowly, Satoshi nodded.

In a breathy whisper, Daisuke asked, "Is it me?"

Satoshi did not answer.

"When you talk to me, when you really talk to me, I've noticed a look in your eyes. Something … not you. It feels different. It's not even really there, but I can tell. It looks like I feel, just before I turn into Dark."

Satoshi watched Daisuke's eyes peer hopefully into his own. He saw the boy's emotions, plain and simple, reflecting in his eyes. And he knew that feeling anything back, anything at all, would lead only to tragedy, but … in those eyes …

Satoshi shivered and pulled back, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt Krad, right there, as if he was lurking under the surface of himself. He felt the heat of him rising through his being, boiling his skin. It made him shiver more, and he shut his eyes, held himself tighter, breathed in and out and in, slow and deep, trying to focus on not changing, do not change, don't …

"Hiwatari-kun …" Daisuke stood and took his arm.

"No!" Satoshi leapt back. As he did, Daisuke saw his eyes, blue fading to a deep gold around his pupils, spreading more as he watched. "Don't touch me, Niwa. Don't …" He took a couple more steps back, shoulders hitting the wall. He leaned against it, eyes squeezed shut as he attempted control once more. "Please don't touch me," he pleaded as Daisuke leapt from his chair and toward him.

When Satoshi opened his eyes again, they were back to their normal pale blue. He had stopped shaking, but he was still sweating a little.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke prodded.

Satoshi shut his eyes again and grimaced, sucking air in sharply through his teeth as he stood up from against the wall. His wings had started to grow, ad his shoulders were killing him. He slowly rotated them in circles, a futile attempt to calm his burning muscles. Daisuke reached for him again, and again he dodged, letting himself fall into Daisuke's abandoned chair.

He rested his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle. Looking up at Daisuke, who had taken up perch on the table he had previously occupied, he saw pity.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry. I don't mean to. I just …"

"What?" Satoshi asked at his knees. "What are you just, Niwa-kun? You were just right, is all." He shook his head, raising his eyes up to the other boy's face. They were close enough that he did not need the aid of his glasses to see the look of surprise clearly across Daisuke's face. "It's you, okay? You were right," Satoshi said quietly. "If … if I get weak," Satoshi looked down, "If I let my emotions take over, Krad gains control. And you make me weak, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke too spoke in a hushed voice, "What breaks the curse?"

"I need to capture Dark."

"Please do."

Satoshi blinked. "What?"

"Please. I – I want to help you. I, I need to know what I feel for you. And I don't need Krad ruining it. Or you," he whispered as he ran the back of his hand gently over the side of Satoshi's face. Satoshi did not shy away from the touch this time. He felt Krad raging inside him, but there was no way he was going to let the demon spoil the moment. And for once, the demon listened.

The clock outside rang loud, once, twice, four times as Daisuke ret his hand fall from Satoshi's face.

"Please, Hiwatari-kun." He put his hand to his heart. His free hand grabbed one of Satoshi's, bringing it to rest over the hand holding his breast. "Please capture Dark." He released Satoshi's hand and with a grin, said, "You're already halfway there."

His words and unspoken innuendo hung thick in the air as neither spoke.

Head spinning, Daisuke rose to his feet. "I need to go, now." He walked around Satoshi, hoisted his bag back over his shoulder, and ran for the door.

Satoshi shook himself from his trance, standing quickly. "Wait!"

Daisuke, already out in the hall, spun on his heel and watched as Satoshi walked to the door.

"Tonight?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke smiled and nodded. Blushing, he asked, "Please," once more before he turned and raced down the hall.

Satoshi leaned on the doorjamb, watching the redhead until he had turned the corner out of sight.

"Tonight," he repeated lightly to himself, waiting for his heart rate to return somewhat back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another note has been sent from the Phantom Thief Dark. This one reads 'I will steal the Rose Ring at ten o'clock tonight.' The Rose Ring is over two centuries old, and the odd piece of jewelry is said to have been forged of silver older than civilization, and inside are runes carved to protect the wearer …"

Daisuke half-listened to the news report. His mother, again, had sent out a warning letter without notifying him first. But tonight, it was far from a burden.

He could not stop thinking about Satoshi all afternoon. His heart raced, he felt flustered and distracted. The day's homework lay out on his desk, ignored.

As he sat in his bedroom, counting the minutes until he and Wiz could spread wings and soar, he could not believe how blunt he had been with Satoshi that afternoon. He had had no intention of letting so much escape into the open …

… But it was all right.

With a heavy sigh, Daisuke fell back on his pillows. He turned his head to the side, and he could almost see Satoshi there, hair spread out on the white pillowcase, a tiny grin starting across his face …

Daisuke sat up, shaking his head. There was no time for that! And no excuse, either! He swung his legs over the railing to his bed and leapt lightly to the floor. What was he thinking?

'Pervert!'

"Shut up, you," Daisuke told the voice in his head. Dark just laughed, though. It was the first thing he had said all evening. Daisuke had started to think that the Thief was asleep. He had hoped he was.

'No such luck.'

Figures, Daisuke thought.

'Okay, Dai. You need to tell me now that that whole thing today was your sick idea of a joke.' In Daisuke's head, Dark was standing with his arms crossed, straight faced and dead serious.

Daisuke swallowed.

'No. No, no, no. Please, Daisuke! I'm not going to be paling around with the tamer of Krad everyday. I refuse!'

Daisuke walked down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door. As he looked in the mirror, he saw Dark emerge from his reflection.

He looked pissed.

'That beast's tried to kill me! I can't count how many times!' Dark shook a finger at Daisuke. 'Tell me you were joking! You had to have been joking!'

"Well, gee, I'm sorry, I guess you're right." Daisuke hoisted himself up onto the sink, turning around to sit toward the mirror and have a nice, long argument. "I'll just have to go see Hiwatari-kun and tell him the truth. That you're a stupid jerk, Dark!" He was set to see the dispute through.

'Oh, I'm a stupid jerk, 'cause I don't want to get slaughtered. You don't know what Krad's pulled on me over the years. Centuries!'

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "Hiwatari-kun is not Krad, Dark."

Dark laughed. 'Oh, really? He's Krad as much as I am you. You know that.'

Daisuke looked away.

'Ah, no retort from Mr. Knows-it-all, I see.'

"Please, Dark," Daisuke said quietly. "Please don't ruin this for me."

'Ruin what?'

Daisuke turned back to the mirror.

'Why is he so important to you?'

"I – I really like him, Dark," Daisuke swallowed. And there it was. Just a few simple words. No turning back now.

'I don't. You may have changed your mind, Dai-chan, but I like girls.'

"And I like Hiwatari-kun!"

'I knew it. I just hoped that you never would …'

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke poked one finger on the mirror, right in the middle of Dark's reflected chest.

'It means I have my limits, Daisuke! And this little fancy of yours surpasses all of them!'

"You're not the only one, Dark! I …"

'Yeah, yeah, you. You, who begged to have me captured today. What happened last time, Daisuke? When I was in the Sage of Sleep, huh?'

Daisuke shook his head franticly. "No, Dark, that's not …"

"I can't survive without you! You're what keeps me real, keeps me here, Daisuke! And do you really think you'd survive without me? After all this time, could you let me go? Could you kill me?!'

"Dark, that's not fair!!"

'You told Hiwatari to capture me today. And you're telling me what's not fair?"

"Dark … please understand …"

'I can't.'

And with that, the image in the mirror faded back to Daisuke, curled up in the sink, eyes holding back tears.

Daisuke swiped at his eyes and leapt from the sink, darting from the bathroom.

An hour left.


	3. Chapter 3

Satoshi looked over the security once more. He walked down the darkened halls of the museum, nodding to the guards as he passed, and double-checked the locks on all the doors. He knew it would all be easy for Dark to get through, but it all might make him slow down a bit.

Give Satoshi time to meet up with him.

Satoshi had learned to expect a lot from Daisuke after going to school with him, and even more after learning that he was the Legendary Thief, but his actions earlier that day had exceeded anything he was prepared for.

Did Daisuke mean everything he had said? Everything he had hinted at …?

Satoshi brought a hand to his lips. It was the one Daisuke had pressed to his chest. Satoshi could still feel the warmth of Daisuke's fingers around his, the heavy beating of his heart, his breath in the space between them …

And he stopped.

Focused on his breathing, Satoshi banished away all thoughts of the redhead as he felt Krad stir inside him. He had ignored his call once today; he didn't have the will to do so twice. And he could not afford to have Krad tear Dark apart. Not with Daisuke so close …

The bell tower across town rang out, clear and crisp in the stagnant night air.

On the first bell, Satoshi heard the cries of people outside. He knew they were yelling at Dark. As the second bell rang, he could hear the thief's wings himself, a steady beat in the night. The third ring drowned out the sound of Satoshi's footsteps as he ran to the window, looking out in the dark for the man that was its namesake.

The bell rang again, and again, and again. Satoshi could see nothing in the skies, and a glance at the ground brought only brief glimpses of the police and guards and onlookers, all hoping to get just one glance of the thief.

By the time the last bell rang, its sound echoing through the city, Satoshi had given up hope for the outside. He turned around.

Dark was standing right in front of him. He flapped his shady wings once before they folded away and disappeared. In Dark's open hand, Satoshi saw the small glint of silver.

"Hello, Commander," Dark said.

"You're fast."

"You're blocking my exit," Dark stated matter-of-factly.

"Really," Satoshi said, equally sarcastic.

"I won't ask you twice."

Satoshi grinned, taking a step closer to the Thief. "You haven't asked me once."

"Please."

"That's better." Satoshi took a step to the left, allowing the Thief to pass.

Once at the window, Dark looked back. Satoshi was watching him. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight." He leaned out the window, watching as the policemen on the ground rushed to and fro. He needed to hurry. "Come, Wiz!"

Satoshi grinned. "Well, Dark-kun, I guess you're right," he said softly.

"What?" Dark cocked an eyebrow, confused. He looked out the window again, and called out to the dark room once more, "Wiz!"

"Kyuu!"

Satoshi's grin widened. "You honestly think I'd let you go that easy?" He shook his head and walked toward Dark. His hands were behind his back, and Dark saw a flash of Wiz's tail beat franticly against his capturer's arm.

"Now, when did you pick him up?"

"You're not the only one with a few tricks hidden away, Thief." Satoshi took small steps toward the taller boy.

Dark, too, grinned, holding up a hand. He pointed two fingers up, then raised his other hand in the same position. Satoshi had him cornered against the wall. He leaned in, almost touching Dark with the whole of his body. He was so close, Dark could feel the heat rising from his body.

Dark closed his eyes and concentrated, muttering a few strategic words in German under his breath.

Satoshi watched, fascinated. He felt the animal behind his back stop squirming. A heat poured from it, crawling up Satoshi's arms. Holding Wiz in one hand, Satoshi spun around to see what Dark had done to the animal with his spell.

Wiz was emanating a bright golden light that trailed from the floor to way above the animal, right about to where Satoshi's own head stood. As he held Wiz, the animal's mass changed, becoming more solid, elongating. Satoshi had to shade his eyes from the glare, but he did not unhand Wiz. He felt his grip loosen, until he was barely cupping the figure.

As the light died down, Satoshi lowered his arm. The grinning form of Daisuke had taken the place of little Wiz. He smiled wide at Satoshi, and looking straight at the boy, proclaimed simply "Daisuki!"

Satoshi's eyes widened and he took a step back, hand falling from where it rested on the figure's hip. Wiz grabbed the falling hand with both of his borrowed forms', saying again, "Daisuki, daisuki!"

"Wiz, that's enough, now," Dark commanded, reaching over the Commander's shoulder to touch Wiz-Daisuke's shoulder. The figure's attention turned to him, then.

With a pointed glance at Satoshi, Dark said, "Better luck next time."

And with that, he leapt from the window. The image of Daisuke waved back at Satoshi as it too fell into the night before fading into Wiz's black-winged form and attaching to Dark's falling back.

Satoshi leaned out the window and watched as Dark's wings caught a draft of air and he took off. Light from the moon caught the feathers of his wings, flickering in misty night.

This was how Detective Saehara and his gang of merry policemen found Satoshi minutes later, blankly staring into space after Dark.


	4. Chapter 4

The thief was not to get away this time. That night last week was a travesty.

Daisuke had given him permission to capture Dark!

And he … sort of …

… confessed …

… feelings …

Oh, God.

But Satoshi had a plan. He had thought it over for a week, and he was sure it was perfect. He just had to wait for Dark to (unknowingly) make the first move.

When the police got a note that morning, Satoshi had everything perfectly formulated in his head.

He just had to make it through school.

He had been avoiding Daisuke during the past days, not wanting the boy's presence distracting him. When he passed the boy in the halls, Daisuke would smile warmly, then turn beet red and face the other direction, striking up an obnoxiously loud, nervous conversation with whomever he was walking with.

He could really be such a dork …

Satoshi sighed lightly.

He had traps set up around the museum Dark's note had threatened. The thief was out to capture the Hunter's Bow?

Well, the thief would get the hunter's bow tonight.

As the bell in the tower outside rang out clear and strong, Satoshi turned into his class, taking his seat quietly and pulling out his textbooks, prepared to pretend that he was really concentrating on Geography.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark landed in a silent squat on the museum's roof. He darted over the edge, grabbed hold, and swung gracefully through the window in a flurry of feathers. He the ground on one knee and his toes, and pushed off on his fingertips, flying through the corridors in a run.

He reached out with his mind, the part that honed in instinctively on his targets, winding through the halls and searching for the Bow.

He was getting closer …

And Dark skidded to a halt as he reached a dead end – an octagonal room, the seven walls not connected to the hallway open to the moonlight. The windows started at about waist-height, and continued up the height of each tall wall.

Satoshi was waiting for the thief, grinning in the pale light.

"Looking for something?"

Dark peered at the boy, eyes narrow. "What's behind your back?" he quipped, already knowing the answer.

Satoshi shook his head. "Now, now, Dark-kun – don't ask silly questions."

Dark cocked his head to the side, sidestepping to his right so he was framed betwixt the pillars in the walls behind him. Satoshi took his hands from behind his back, bringing the Bow out into sight. The jewels nestled inside the intricate carvings on the dark, antique wood sparkled as the blue-haired boy took aim.

"They say," he said softly," That the Hunter's Bow allows for no mistakes. The bearer always captures his prey …" He pulled back the string, the power of the instrument humming through the air.

Dark saw the tension in the bow, the determination on Satoshi's face as he cocked the unloaded bow, aiming for the middle of Dark's chest.

Dark smiled, laughing. "What, exactly, do you expect to do with that thing, Commander?"

Satoshi just stared in blank concentration.

Before Dark could react, Satoshi let loose the sinuous string.

Before Dark realized it, he was pinned to the wall. An arrow had shot out of nothing, and had pinned the sleeve of Dark's right arm to the windowsill.

Dark turned to gawk at the boy who conjured the Bow's magics. The boy was weaving the spell once more, cocking his arm back and letting loose an invisible shaft of power, which took visual form as it pinned the thief's other arm in the same manner as before.

He yanked at the strong grips the arrows had him in.

"Stop that." Satoshi pulled his arm back once more. "I'm a good shot. Don't push me, Thief."

Dark's struggles stopped.

"Thank you."

Satoshi relaxed his arm and set the bow down against the far wall. The jewels twinkled once more as he did, catching Dark's eye. The thief did not see the other boy stalking across the room until he was almost on top of him.

Dark leaned back, away from the approaching boy.

"So, my dear captive Thief-kun, however are you going to wiggle your way out of this sticky situation?" Satoshi purred, leaning over Dark, who had bent back over the windowsill to get away. He rested his hands on the thin windowsill on either side of Dark's hips.

"You'll know soon enough …" Dark muttered, trying hard to keep his cool.

That was proving pretty hard, though, as Satoshi was amusing himself by running his mouth over Dark's exposed skin. Emiko had designed the night's costume to include cutouts on his shoulders and collarbone, with little slashes along the length of his arms. It gave the boy time to play.

"How," Satoshi repeated as his warm breath played across the now-goose bumped skin of Dark's shoulder, "are you," his mouth moved over to Dark's neck, forcing the thief to lean further outside, head brushing against the wall on the other side, "going to _elude _me?" His mouth moved up Dark's chin.

Dark could feel the boy's body press against his own. His shirt been tugged up when he leaned back, and the cold, cold metal of Satoshi's belt buckle brushed against his soft belly.

Dark sucked his breath in sharply. "Ahh!"

Satoshi smiled and breathed, "Exactly."

He moved his hands from their perch on the sill, resting one against Dark's chest; the other playing against the soft skin of the boy's belly.

His voice was low, seductive: "I told you the arrows never miss."

"Neither do I."

Satoshi's eyebrows knotted together as Dark moved his fingers to the boy's wrists. He was pushed back forcefully.

Dark stood up straight, shaking his head to reestablish blood flow.

"I must admit, Commander, that _was_ a tough one you pulled on me," Dark said, brushing off the back of his pants. In one hand were the remains of the arrows, vanishing from sight. "But I do believe I won this round." A small grin cracked across his face.

"I don't think so," Satoshi retorted. Dark just grinned and held out his hand.

"The Bow, please?"

Satoshi threw a thumb over his shoulder in the vague direction of the Hunter's Bow.

Dark took the hint and, smirk still in place, walked around the other boy to the opposing wall. He grabbed the enchanted weapon and with a flutter of midnight feathers, he was gone.

As Satoshi watched his rival soar through the night air this time, he felt pure satisfaction.

Dark flew home on heavy wings. His encounter with Satoshi had sapped him, for some reason. He landed gracefully in the Niwa's yard, pushing the door open gently.

He was instantly enveloped in Emiko's embrace. Dark allowed her to coo over his prize before he handed it off to Daiki and trudged up the stairs.

He collapsed on the bed unconsious, halfway into his transformation back to Daisuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisuke spent all of Sunday morning curled up in bed. It wasn't that he was tired or anything; he just did not want to leave the warmth of his covers. That … and the dreams …

Warm lips, pressed against his skin as cold air whipped about him, cool blue hair wispy in the wind, fingers moving down, ever down …

'Dai-chan, I'm bored!'

Daisuke growled and rolled over on his belly, stuffing his head under his pillow - an ineffective attempt to silence the crotchety thief lurking in his head.

'C'mo-on. I wanna go.' Dark was getting whiney. 'The park sounds good. I bet it's bright and cheery outside. Go to the park, Dai-chan. I wanna see the ladies …'

Daisuke grumbled a protest.

'Oh, yeah, I forgot about your recent _aversion_ to girls.' Dark's tone was dark.

"Shut up, Dark."

The thief was looking for a fight. 'Oh, I struck a nerve, huh?'

Daisuke yawned. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to fall back asleep."

'I don't think so …' the voice in his head sing-songed. Daisuke felt Dark's heat rising in him, and knew the thief was gaining control over his body.

"Fine, fine," Daisuke gave in, sitting up. "You win."

The warmth receded and Dark was still. He stayed quiet as Daisuke dressed and groomed, and was quiet still as the boy bounded downstairs, bade his family good morning and good bye, and dodged Emiko's traps on the way to the door.

As Dark had suggested, Daisuke began strolling down to the nearest park.

It really was a nice day. The breeze was cool and the sun warm, rustling the leaves in the trees and stirring those on the ground.

Daisuke had always liked the park when the seasons were changing. Most of the trees were in bloom, leaves and flower buds stretching proudly out to the sun.

He wandered amongst the trees, dodging low branches and high roots until he found a particularly inviting one. He leapt up and grabbed the lowest branch, swinging up to straddle it with the grace of an acrobat.

He scooted his back up against the trunk, letting his head hit against the bark, closing his eyes as he soaked in the feeling of the sunshine tickling his skin as it twinkled in between the rustling leaves.

He was just nodding off when Dark interjected: 'Dai, Dai – wake up!'

"What?" Daisuke said aloud, irritated.

'Look over there – under that branch.'

Daisuke rolled his eyes and moved the leafy branch sitting in front of him. There was a solitary girl sitting under the tree in front of him, nose in a book. She was older than he, but not by much. Cute, with a freckled face and light glasses upon her nose.

'Yeah …' Daisuke thought.

'So, I wanna talk to her. Get some action, here, Dai-chan.'

Daisuke leaned back once more, letting the branch spring back into place. 'Give it up, Dark.'

Dark was pissed, now. 'Daisuke! I … I need to!' Quieter, he added, 'Did you see what Hiwatari did to me last night?'

Daisuke nodded slowly, feeling the ghostly touch of Satoshi's lips pressed against his skin. He could almost feel them sliding over his neck, down and over his arms, moving back up wetly …

'Stop it!' The image faded rapidly from Daisuke's mind. 'I feel all dirty, now. I need me a lady.'

Daisuke sighed and leapt from the tree, landing silently in the grass. He walked toward the girl, who looked up at him.

"Good afternoon," Daisuke said to her, politely. She grinned and he continued on his way.

'Hey – hey, wrong, buddy, wrong! Where are you going!'

'Well, you said you felt dirty – I'm going home to take a shower!'

Dark was in shock. 'Jerk!'

'Takes one to know one, I guess.'

And with a sharp sneeze, Daisuke started home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days after Daisuke had gotten sick, two days of sneezes and coughs from both him and Dark. Emiko had decided to go easy on her boys, letting them have some days off.

Which was handy, since the school play was into the production stage.

The girls in Daisuke's class were all thrilled, acting like it was a huge treat to prepare the stage and costume the boys. Most of the boys were having a blast, too, standing off in little groups to practice their lines as the lead actors were fitted for their costumes.

As he was standing backstage with a tape measure across his body, Daisuke regretted not being at school the morning parts were handed out. He did not want to be Freedert!

… But as the lead, he had the choice love interest …

Next to him, Satoshi, too, was being measured for his costume.

"Stand up, Niwa-kun!"

"Oh! Sorry," he apologized to Ritsuko, who was measuring him for the skirt.

She mumbled something that Daisuke didn't catch.

She ordered Daisuke to stay put as she turned on her heel and grabbed a selection of fabric samples.

"Now, Niwa-kun, which do you like best for your dress?"

"None," he said, exasperated.

"The dark violet."

Daisuke jumped as a voice sounded from behind his shoulder. Satoshi was standing there, looking over at the fabric Ritsuko was holding. "That way we won't clash." He looked over at Daisuke. "Can't have you making a fool of yourself out there, Niwa."

Daisuke was about to get all defensive when he saw the ends of Satoshi's mouth curl up slightly at the corners. "Gee, Hiwatari-kun, thanks for your concern. I'll try not to outshine you too much," he retorted jokingly.

Satoshi turned and left as Ritsuko started pinning cloth up to Daisuke's waist, checking everything before she measured a final time. He sat in a corner and picked a book out of his bag, burying his nose in it.

Almost another hour of measuring, pinning, and remeasuring, Daisuke was shoo-ed away, to his great relief. Ritsuko packed up her supplies and ran out with glee to start sewing her work of art at home.

The rest of the class started heading out the doors, too, louder and more boisterous than usual.

Even with the dress, Daisuke had the feeling the play would go great.

With a sigh, he leapt from the stage with ease, landing near silently on the floor, His sneakers squeaked on the tile floor as he dashed to the theatre chair he had left his schoolbag in. The painting he had done for the competition at school was there, too. His heart sunk a bit as he thought again of his rejection.

Ah, well.

He tucked the painting under his arm, facing his body to hide it from the world. He liked it, he thought it would win a place in the show for sure, but he was wrong, and did not want the rest of the school to ridicule it.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and started for the door.

Still sitting in the back row of the theatre, Satoshi was hiding behind the pages of his thick book. He looked up as Daisuke walked toward him.

Daisuke felt his face flush, and he looked down towards his toes as he pressed forward.

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi said softly.

"Yeah?" Daisuke said eagerly.

With a tiny grin spreading across his face, Satoshi drawled, "I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Uh …" Daisuke stammered and swallowed thickly. "Uh, yeah. Tonight."

"Until tonight, then."

"Yeah. Bye … Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke ducked out the door quickly.

He couldn't wait for nine o'clock …


	8. Chapter 8

Swearing at Keiji Saga's horrible sense of timing, Dark crawled out the window of Daisuke's bathroom and leapt to the ground. If that stupid boy could only mind his own damn business …

Who does he think he is, trying to get Daisuke to give away their secret?

Ah, well.

The crisp air whipped around his face as he ran to the underground entrance by the house. He slipped inside and started down the tunnel system.

It was a good thing the Klein church was so close – the underground route was much to dark and boring for Dark. He missed Wiz, but could not say enough thanks to the animal for pulling through for him once again, taking Daisuke's form to distract Keiji.

He emerged in the church minutes later and was informed on his objective – the Second Hand of Time. It was a romantic tale, love lost and given, and the god's gift of time for the entire village.

"Seems a little hokey to me," Dark muttered as he turned a corner of the hallway, keeping a keen eye out for the Commander.

He continued down the main hall until he found what he was looking for. "Aha!" He moved toward the Toki no Byoushin.

It was just in that moment that he spotted the shrine that the distant, forlorn form of a girl emerged in the air over it.

"What?" Dark took a tentative step forward, but stopped abruptly as the girl-spirit's powers swept over him in a dark wave. He felt the heat of the change rise in his chest, and in the blink of an eye, his body had reverted back to that of his host's.

He blinked his watering eyes hard against the strong whirlwind of power, blocking his eyes from the red flower petals sweeping through the room at a tremendous speed.

'Dark!' Daisuke was panicking. "What happened? What's this …"

The realization that the boy could not see the girl or her display of power shocked Dark, and gave Daisuke power over their body for a second.

Before Dark could regain the upper hand, Daisuke had reached out for the stone on the floor, curious hands eager to finish their task and leave the church.

"Daisuke, no!"

But it was too late. In an instant, the feeling of Daisuke was gone from Dark's mind. "Daisuke!"

Panic started to settle in Dark as the floor of the shrine cracked. He leapt back as the crystalline form of the Toki no Byoushin broke through the floor, raising far over his head.

Satoshi dashed up the hallway, following the commotion. One hand clasped on the doorjamb, he slid into the room with the Time's shrine, almost falling as he swung his body in.

He gasped as the saw the ethereal crystal holding the long-dead Toki no Byoushin. "That should be sealed!"

Dark turned to the new arrival and squatted into position to leap out the window. The old glass broke in large pieces as his body flew through into the night.

Satoshi threw his hands over his head and dusked as the glass rained down upon him. He edged closer to the ghostly artwork in front of him, wanting to see all the secrets it held of its reappearance within its unearthly depths.

"Niwa-kun," he whispered to the cold night air rushing in through the broken window, feeling inexplicably lonely and empty. He heard the feet of his subordinate officers racing toward him and he took a deep breath to regain his composure.


	9. Chapter 9

Satoshi knew that Daisuke was gone, trapped in the Toki no Byoushin, as soon as he saw the red hair of the boy that stole his breath in the crowded hallway the next morning at school. He wanted to go straight to Dark, to yell and scream at him for being at school, for wearing Daisuke's face as a mask, for pretending everything was alright while Daisuke was trapped in Time.

He would go after the boy himself, save him from the pain and death that awaited him in the Toki no Byoushin, but he had no better a chance of survival that Daisuke. The Toki no Byoushin was not meant to be kind to humans.

Dark, though, as the spirit he was, had no excuse!

But instead of saving his other half, here he was, faking a laugh with Daisuke's friends between classes.

Satoshi finally caught up with the thief as they moved to their seats in class.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi snapped. Dark turned his head to the other boy.

With a forced smile, Dark greeted the other boy loudly, and continued under his breath, "There's nothing I can do for now. I have everything under control, so back off and shut up!"

"No!" Satoshi wrapped his hands around Dark's shoulders, shaking him once. "You need to get him back! Now."

"And I will," Dark said through gritted teeth. "The moment I can … Commander." He shook the boy off of him and moved to his seat. The rest of the class filed in afterwards, eager to start a proper rehearsal.

Dark sighed, put off by Satoshi's attack. He had no right to order him around! Gheeze – what was it that Daisuke saw in him? Such a rude, demanding boy.

Before he knew it, it was time to try on the costumes, mostly finished by this time. Satoshi was the first one to try his. Dark felt his breath catch in his throat as he exited the cleaning closet, the impromptu dressing room.

Between the black black clothing and the perfectly dyed wig, Satoshi looked almost genuine. His face was different, of coarse, and his stature was much smaller than his own, but Dark had to admit, Satoshi looked almost as good as himself.

Could have used more skin, though …

Dark shook the thought out of his head, not paying any attention to the group of girls ganging up to drag him into the dressing room next …

The rehearsal went horribly. The only point of interest was when Dark and Satoshi had isolated themselves in the corner to talk about Daisuke.

Satoshi had said something about Daisuke having the power to control time? What was that all about? Dark had no idea, but the look in Satoshi's blue eyes had so much force, Dark could not ignore it. The boy had looked serious, pained, and desperate.

Whatever it meant, if it would help him get his Daisuke back, Dark was determined to pass it along.


End file.
